New Justice- The Road to Karry
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: special story for New Justice second anniversary. Before running onto Karry Universe Rae's league has to die. Come see the road Rae took to get to Karry.


New Justice 2nd Anniversary

Disclaimer: The same as always. The idea is mine, the characters (except Rae) are not and please do NOT copy my work.

Facebook/Twitter: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Well, this story is written for New Justice 2nd Anniversary – it's a special chapter as it goes back to before the Original Justice League was kill and will show how Rae ended up on Karry. You might see a different Rae in the beginning and see her morph into the Rae we first met, who had suffered a lot and was ready to make and lead her own League.

Also note, this chapter takes place over a couple of months as Barry as the Reverse Flash was killing the original Justice League, so there are time jumps.

The Road to Karry

Rachel 'Rae' Garrick, more exclusively known as the Flash, was rushing at human speeds as she got the last of the dinner on the table, wishing she could use her speed.

"Ms. Grant, I need to go," Rae said, looking at the time. She worked for Cat Grant and her family as their personal chef, and she loved it, but today she had promised Oliver, Thea, and Roy she would be in Starling to help them in their hero antics.

"That's fine," Cat Grant said. "See you tomorrow, Rain."

Rae gave a smile, knowing not to argue with the nickname as she headed to the door, catching Carter as he tripped going to the table.

"You might want to look where you're going kiddo," Rae stated.

"Um… yeah… thanks Rae," Carter said, giving Rae a smile as Rae helped him get steady to his feet.

Rae smiled as she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder, heading out and to the elevator as her cellphone rang.

"Hey, Frankie – not a good time, I'll be home late," Rae said as she answered it. Francisco 'Frankie' Ramon was her boyfriend who she lived with, but they had known each other since their teens and were once hero partners in their own Team Flash – before she joined the Justice League that was.

She used the empty elevator to change into her Flash outfit and ran up the elevator, through the top, and to the roof; running down it as she kept the phone in her hands.

"You forgot?" Frankie asked, making Rae slow down, wondering what Frankie was talking about. "We had dinner tonight at your Aunt and Uncle's."

"Oh, I did forget," Rae said. "Okay, I'll be there. I just have to go help Team Arrow with something. I'm the fastest woman alive – I'll be there before dinner is served."

Rae heard Frankie groan as Rae continued to Starling City.

"Fine," Frankie mumbled. "Oh, and Nora says if you see Barry, bring him back as well."

"Will do. Bye!" Rae said, hanging up and picking up speed to get to Starling.

She stopped once she got to the location Team Arrow had told her to meet them.

"Arrow?" Rae called out, looking around for her friends, knowing they liked to lurk in shadows as she continued to explain herself. "Sorry I'm late – work had me running, which is ironic, I suppose. So, what are we…?" Rae stopped when she finally saw her three friends. Not able to believe her eyes.

They were on the floor, obviously dead.

There were gaping holes in Oliver and Roy's chest; Thea had one of her own arrows in her neck. Roy's communicator was destroyed next to him.

"Oh my god, no!" Rae called as she kneeled before the bodies, tears in her eyes. Shocked.

Rae took out her communicator and pushed the button to talk into it, to alert the League.

"All Justice League members. Three of our own down in Starling. Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy are dead," Rae spoke, her voice hollow but knowing that would sound the alert. Even Diana all the way in Themyscira, where she was visiting her family, would hear.

It was barely a minute later when Clark, in full-fledged Superman, had flown in as he too assessed the situation before putting an arm around Rae without speaking, taking her into a hug. She loved Clark hugs – they always made her feel safe.

Soon the entire Justice League, except Diana, who had messaged she was coming back, was there, having traveled to Starling via Zap Tunnel, their mode of teleport.

"What happened?" It was Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman. He was looking at Rae.

"I don't know," Rae said, shaking her head. "I found them like this. I was… they asked me for help on a mission. I was surprised. They don't usually ask unless it's big, but I was running late. It wasn't that late but…"

"Rae," Clark said. "No, this wasn't connected to their mission."

"I agree with Superman," Batman said, having reassessed the situation himself. "They were ambushed; taken by surprise by someone of greater power. Superman take the bodies to the Hall of Justice – freeze them and then join the rest of the League in searching the city. Flash, go home, get your head together and get something to eat. I can hear you stomach rumbling from here." Rae put a hand on her stomach. She was hungry and she would not deny it. "Then come back and join us."

Rae gave a nod to Bruce. Sometimes she wondered about his orders, but she never questioned them. She had always wanted to be a part of the Justice League. It had always been her goal in life, and since she had gotten in, she had been happier than ever.

"Don't let this get to your head," Clark told Rae now. Rae could always count on her mentor to give her advice. With that he started to take bodies, flying them away as Rae ran.

She didn't stop until she reached Central-National, her home city, and into her Aunt and Uncle's house.

"Told you she would not be here until after dinner was done," Frankie said. He was sitting down with the others.

"I told you she would get here before dessert though," Henry countered.

Barry was sitting at the table, smirking as he looked at Rae, but she didn't pay attention to that. It was Nora who noticed the look on Rae's face. She saw something was wrong.

"Rae, darling, what happened?" Nora asked.

"Team Arrow is dead," Rae said, her voice still hollow. "I found their bodies."

Nora didn't wait a moment before hugging her daughter, letting Rae cry into her shoulder. Henry came around and patted her back. She sensed Nora wanted to say something, wondering if it was her worry at Rae being a hero, the risk to her life, but obviously now was not the time – Rae barely having the time to process it all anyway.

But Rae knew this was the life she chose. Heroes died. It happened. But this was the first time she lost friends… family to the life. And the first time she had seen it close to hand.

"I need to eat. Then I am heading back there. The Justice League is searching the entire city," Rae said.

"Hey, if you need me," Frankie said. "I can try to Premo the murderer." He was a meta human, after all – with the ability to see things that had happened, as well as open portals to the multiverse – not that Frankie ever wanted to do the latter. He seemed to detest the multiverse for some reason.

"I'll toss that idea by Batman," Rae said, giving her boyfriend a smile as she sat down to eat the giant plate of food Nora had saved for her. She could feel the eyes on her, knowing her aunt and uncle were worried. She knew she worried them. She barely noticed Barry grinning the entire time.

After she'd eaten, she took the helmet she wore as part of her Flash ensemble and put it back on. Bruce had been right. She needed to recharge before joining the rest of the League – to get over the shock of seeing the three of her friends, dead. Now she was determined to find who did it – determined to bring them to Justice.

"Be careful," Nora said, knowing she was going back out. Nora knew the Flash was who Rae was, but she couldn't help but worry about the girl she had raised.

"I'm always careful," Rae said. "Frankie, don't wait up." And with that Rae was gone.

….

"You still haven't found the person who killed Arrow and his two sidekicks?" Barry asked, a smirk on his face. It was a couple days later and he was taking pleasure in seeing Rae sad, which concerned her, but he was always a little weird around her anyway.

"No, not yet," Rae said with a nod. She had been happier today, even if Frankie's power had not worked and the Justice League had found no clue. "Batman's got an idea though."

Barry sat up at that. "Really…?" He asked his hand shaking but Rae didn't notice it.

"Yeah. He thinks he knows someone who can get information," Rae said with shrug. "I don't know, he was kind of secretive but that's Batman for you. Bruce is not exactly the sharing type. He just told us to go back to our routine until he calls. Me and Clark have been training. We'll avenge Oliver, Thea, and Roy. But for now, time to trust Bruce."

"Doesn't exactly sound like Batman can be trustworthy. I mean not telling you his source…" Barry said, a little too casually now.

"Batman? Never bet against him. He, Batgirl, and Nightwing are amazing. Even without powers," Rae said. "Anyway, I've got to go. Hostage situation at the bank. With me searching Starling and concentrating on the murders, some villains think they could take advantage here. Time to show them Team Arrow might be gone, but the Flash is still about."

Rae gave Barry a smile as she ran off.

…

Later that night Rae had got an alert to go to Watchtower. She found everyone there.

"What's going on?" Rae asked, feeling she was the last to arrive.

"We just confirmed it," Diana said morbidly, "Bruce, Barbra, and Dick are all dead." This shocked her; she stood frozen, a pit forming in her stomach as the rest of the League talked. "We're going to the assumption at the moment it was the same person who killed Oliver, Roy, and Thea." Diana continued.

"Meaning," Clark continued, "it wasn't a one-off on Team Arrow like we thought. They were targeted for being a member of the Justice League. We're under attack from an unknown enemy."

"Under the circumstance, we shouldn't make extreme changes," Diana continued, and Rae realized that with Bruce dead, she was in charge of the Justice League, with Clark being her second. "But we don't want anyone going out alone – use the buddy system. Vigilantes make sure someone with a power is with you when you're out. Our secret identities keep us safe when not in costume, but in costume we need to be together. A team. Before going anywhere, to stop any crime, you contact and see who can join you. Everyone understand?"

There was mumbling at this, but each member of the League gave over their yes.

"Rae," Clark said, signaling for her; he had Krypto by his side and Rae had to give a smile at the dog. Krypto rubbed against her leg. "We need you to take Krypto to Gotham and Bludhaven; see if you can get a track on the killer by scent. I would, but Nightwing's death was not exactly private, citizens saw his body. Diana and I need to deal with the press. Tell them of Batman and Batgirl death as well."

"What's with the face, Mr. Reporter? You should be good at this," Rae said, bending down to pet Krypto who had decided to lick her. Even with the news of the three deaths, somehow, she couldn't help but laugh as the dog jumped on top of her and licked her face.

"Krypto, serious time," Clark said, and Krypto backed off Rae, but Clark had a slight smirk. "And I prefer to be asking the questions, not answering them. But it's necessary now."

Rae stood up, giving Clark a nod. The distraction from Krypto wearing off and the seriousness of more team members, more family members, being dead sunk in.

"Should I take anyone else with me?" Rae remembered the just-ordered buddy system. Was Krypto enough backup for her to go out?

"I'll come join you after the press. Until then, you and Krypto are good. I doubt even Mon would keep up with you two at full run," Clark said. Rae gave a nod as she went to open a Zap Tunnel; Krypto following her.

"You think she's ready?" Diana asked Clark. They were alone now, with a shared secret they had for a long time.

"She has to be," Clark said, looking at where Rae had just been. "Time is up."

"9 years. 2018. We still have time," Diana said. "It's still 2017."

"9 years for her. We never confirmed we had 9 years," Clark said. "If these murders are the result of a speedster, I don't think we survive the year."

"When we are sure," Diana said. "We have to bring the others in – Mon, John, Arthur, Alan, and Hal. They met her. We're going to need their help, to prepare her fully."

Clark nodded his agreement as he opened a zap tunnel. "Come on, time to go talk to the press," Clark said, and the two went through to the Hall of Justice.

….

It was a few weeks later and the buddy system had seemed to be working. Rae was currently buddied up with Crystal – a meta human with ice powers going by Frost – as they were fighting a meta human thief.

Rae was laughing as she ran on the ice Crystal made, taking out the meta human – a type of meta who could multiply himself; the copies disappearing as she and Crystal took them out. Rae jumping as Crystal made a little cliff in the ice and knocking out the real meta.

"Nice," Crystal said as the original meta human fainted. Crystal held out a hand and Rae high fived it with a smile. The two laughing. "Girls night tonight. Huntress and Artemis are in."

"Sure, as long as you three don't try to pierce my ears again," Rae said with a laugh. She enjoyed teaming up with Crystal – her chilly friend was always amusing, and had a while ago gotten it into her head Rae needed pierced ears, something the speed force seemed not to like. It had been a hilarious and fun night, but not something Rae wanted to repeat.

"There has to be a way," Crystal said with a pout, thinking of Rae's speed healing.

"Super healing. The holes heal seconds after you puncture them," Rae stated, again but was laughing. "I'm going to run this guy to prison before he wakes." Rae poked the meta with her foot before going to pick him up and ran off.

Crystal smiled as she waited, surprised when she saw the familiar sight of a speedster running to her already.

"Okay, I know you're fast, but that's got to be some record," Crystal said, looking around the street. The two had been fighting in a public street and some of the citizens realizing the fight was over was coming back out to check out the damage.

Crystal was surprised when the flash came right at her and paused, grabbing holding of her. The speedster was vibrating hard but slowed down enough that Crystal saw the blue costume and knew this was not the Flash. Not her Flash.

"Time for you to die!" The speedster said with vibrated vocal cords.

The speedsters' hand came for her, but Crystal was quick summoning ice to block them; Crystal falling back as well. She got up as quick as she could, knowing the speedster would be back. She knew this was the one who killed Team Arrow and the Bat Family. She was scared, but she had to defend herself – throwing ice at the speedster. The man in blue dodged her attacks, however.

Crystal sent icicles out at him to be surprised as one of the icicles was rebound by wind he created – hitting into her in the neck before she could react. The blue speedster ran forward, taking the icicle out of her neck and was about to stab her with it again, but got tackled by another speedster.

Rae had come back and barely even recognized what was going on. Years of being the Flash led her to reacting though.

"There's no –!" Rae started, but she paused when she saw the speedster standing in front of her, dressed in blue, she remembered meeting him before. Long ago… when he had wanted to fight her for the title of Flash to join the Justice League. She had easily defeated him. "You! But… you're the one who killed Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy."

"Very clever," the blue Flash said, his voice still vibrating so she couldn't tell who he was.

"But why? We never did anything to do you! I even offered to train you," Rae said. She hadn't thought much about this speedster since their one and only meeting a few years back.

The blue Flash laughed at this.

"You were right. I'm no Flash. No. I am not you… I am the reverse of you; I am the Reverse Flash!" The newly named Reverse Flash laughed and pointed at Rae. "And for what you did to me, I will take all you love from you. I already got her."

"What did I do?!" Rae yelled out to this, surprised by the revelation, but the Reverse Flash had run off. Part of Rae wanted to run after him, but her eyes landed on Crystal on the floor, bleeding out from her neck and she seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

She was still alive as Rae bent down, putting her hands on her neck.

"Okay, stay with me Frost," Rae said.

"Rae…" Frost gasped, her voice barely a whisper so the public gathered couldn't hear. "Your ears…" Rae didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this.

"I know… But please, just stay with me! I'll get you help. Just don't…" But Rae knew it was already too late – the blood on the floor was too much and Rae could see the light leave her eyes.

Rae saw the cell phones pointed on her and the scene, people filming what happened, and was glad she had goggles on as she felt the tears in her eyes. She removed her hands from Crystal's neck, knowing it was pointless as she went and picked up the body.

She ran fast as she went to the nearest zap tunnel.

Once at Watchtower, she put Crystal on the floor as she alerted the rest of the League. They would be here soon anyway; Crystal's death was widely caught on video. Red Tornado had already appeared from another part of Watchtower, but slowly zap tunnels opened anyway.

"We don't bring bodies to Watchtower," Diana said when she arrived; The entire League was there already. "Normally we bring them to the Hall of Justice." Rae nodded as Diana came up, looking down at Crystal. "A speedster?" Diana and Clark shared a look that Rae did not notice.

News about the Justice League, especially a death, traveled fast. The League had heard. "He was dressed in blue. The same one from a few years ago. It's him," Rae said, standing up.

"Kid Flash," Nate said – the joking name they had called him after Rae defeated him.

"He's going by Reverse Flash," Rae said. "He's the one. He's going after you to get to me."

"Don't let it work," Clark said, confusing Rae with these words. "Don't let him see it get to you… be strong, even if you're dying inside. Put those feelings behind a wall and be the hero you are." Rae nodded. Years of being the Flash had taught her to put feelings aside and she learned differently. Now she needed to build those walls higher than she ever had to before, to take down this enemy who was threatening her League.

"Rae, I want you to work with Red Tornado," Diana said. "Come up with a plan to stop this Reverse Flash. He might be better than he was last time we met him, but you still have a lifetime of being a speedster ahead of him. Clark, let's bring Crystal to the Hall of Justice. Freeze her, if that's possible, until we can get the body to her family."

Clark picked up Crystal's body as Diana opened a zap tunnel, the leaders going to the Hall of Justice.

"A speedster," Clark said as they put Crystal in a bio-chamber for freezing. The cold air did not do much to Crystal's body though which, was already naturally cold.

"I know," Diana sighed. "Different outfit, but… we're out of time and it's just not us, not with the way this is going. It really is time to bring the others in."

Clark nodded at this.

…

Later that night, Clark opened the Fortress of Solitude's doors, lettings Mon, Diana, John, Hal, Alan, and Arthur into the room.

"Not that this is not impressive," Alan Scott, a Green Lantern, spoke. "But why are we in the North Pole?" Clark had not let too many people into this Fortress.

"Kal-El," the robot Kal-ex spoke, coming up. "And Prince Mon-El of Daxam. Would you like to see the Daxam database of women again?" The heroes turned to Mon who blushed as he shooed the robot away.

"You used my Fortress to look up Daxam porn?" Clark asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I get homesick sometimes," Mon said with a shrug. "So, why are we here?"

"Do you remember when you first met Rae?" Diana asked. The group responded with various yeses. "Not… when she first met you?" The group looked at each other. "Do you remember the Rae from the future?"

"Oh," Arthur Curry, Aquaman, voiced. They had all agreed to not talk about the time a speedster had come to a time before Rae had been in the League – she had defeated her own enemy in Samsins Amusement Park, of all places. It was the one mission left out of their database. Not even Batman had known of it. "What about it?"

"Rae's enemy… he was a speedster," Clark said. "The yellow Flash. We believe he's the one currently wearing blue."

"Wow," John Stewart, another Green Lantern, sighed. "Yeah it is about time. 2018 was when she was from right? Less than a year until January 2018 hits."

"That's great though!" Mon said enthusiastically. "We know how this ends."

"But we don't know the middle," Arthur pointed out, looking at the leaders, seeming to sense where this was going. "What do you know?"

"We're pretty sure – in fact, we're positive, that only Rae survives," Diana said, letting this sink in for a moment. "She didn't say anything exact, but the message for my sister, what she told me… it simply doesn't make sense unless I was dead."

"She asked me if I could change something horrible in my past, but there would be unknown consequences to the future if I would," Clark recalled. "She didn't say anything exact, but just the feeling… I was dead. And now with members of our League dying… We don't think anyone survives. Because, that Rae, the one we met… she was different."

"She was," Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, agreed with a nod. Thinking of their teammate they had known for years – the girl with the big heart who loved to run, loved to laugh, and was just fun-loving. But the Rae they had first met all those years ago – she was strict, thorough, even mature. She looked like the world had been on her shoulders. "She had been a leader, the way she made the decision to use that… What was it…? A time remnant? She wasn't just a member of the League anymore." That version of Rae had created her own double to distract her enemy, the double dying but she surviving to take her enemy down.

"I think our deaths will force her to step up," Clark stated simply.

Silence filled the room at that – no one wanting to speak.

"No. We can't let this happen," Arthur suddenly said. "We know how it ends. We can get that result sooner. Finish this before we…"

"Someone taught me the consequences of messing with time long time ago," Clark cut his friend off. "And it wasn't just Rae. When I was young, a future Justice League member went back in time and brought me to their future to help them. I stayed there for a while until me missing from the timeline was felt. They had to erase my memory of most of the future knowledge I gained, but sometimes I remember things. When I look at Rae, I can see the statues of her in the future. The Legend of the League, the one she led. I am sure of that now. She leads a great League. I can sort of see her family, and I am pretty sure Frankie is not the father of her kids. There's something…" Clark paused as he thought. "Something there just out of reach… but the future cannot be messed with."

"We die," Diana said simply. "New heroes, new warriors, take our places. It's natural. The correct order of the universe. I have no fear of a warrior's death."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not a parent," Arthur pointed out. "You don't have children."

"Actually, I do," Clark said, deciding in that moment to reveal it. He had kept it so close to his heart, never wanting harm to his children, so it had never been revealed who the father of Lois Lane's children was – or that he was even in a relationship with her. "Jason and Ellen. When they were born, I knew I would never live to see them grow. I know they will never remember their father more than videos left for them here. But I will take my place in history when the time is right; Arthur you must also. This isn't about our kids; it's about the world we have chosen to protect, and right now that world is saying we're done. It needs us to be done."

"Why are you telling us this?" John asked after all of them had got their heads around this information. "Why let us know we are about to die?"

"We've been trying to prepare Rae for years," Diana said. "But time is running out. We need your help to get her over the edge – to make her who she will become. The leader of a New Justice League."

"The words you told earlier…" Mon realized at this, "about being strong and building walls. That was you preparing her?"

"Yes," Clark confirmed. "Some more words of wisdom on top of years of subtle training."

"But we cannot do it alone," Diana took over at this.

"We may know we don't survive, but we don't know who's next." Clark stated. "If me or Diana… if we…" he looked to Diana, taking a breath. "We need to know one of you can help her."

"Of course," the Green Lanterns chorused as one to this, even if Mon and Arthur didn't seem as convinced, but they were willing to help their friend to move on and lead a future League.

….

Rae stopped inside Watchtower. Since Crystal's death she had been working nonstop between making plans to take down the Reverse Flash and working for Cat – she barely had time to rest. She knew she was the best shot at defeating this enemy. This was her enemy, the reverse of her.

It had been bad though when Diana had been found dead, killed by Reverse Flash; Rae hadn't been there, no one had, but her neck had been snapped. Such a simple but sad death.

Now, of course, Clark was in charge. Third in command risen to leader of the League. He had not choosen a second, though; claiming that after this enemy was defeated, he could figure out leadership.

"Before we go out," Clark said somberly during the meeting "You'll notice Captain Marvel is missing. He has been killed by the Reverse Flash, too." Rae didn't let the tears come to her eyes – her walls were built high now, trying not to let each death get to her. They were all being killed because of her. But she would cry later. When this bastard was in the jailcell Alcatraz was building for him. "The Captain was killed as Billy Baton."

"I'm sorry?" Ronnie asked; half of firestorm not getting it. A lot of the League didn't understand, in fact, not knowing the two sides of Captain Marvel.

"He was killed in his own home before he could summon the Shazam force," Clark explained. "He was kid, able to become a powerful man because of magic, but it does mean our secret identities are no longer protecting us. Whoever Reverse Flash is, he knows who we are." Clark took a deep breath. He needed everyone to believe his next line. Everyone to believe it would work, even though he knew it wouldn't. "Let's get him."

Rae was determined as her cellphone rang. She barely glanced at it to see it was Frankie.

"Problem?" Mon asked.

"Frankie," Rae said, ignoring the call. "This is getting to him a bit with me being gone a lot. Once this is over… it will be fine."

"Maybe it shouldn't be," Mon said, noticing the look on her face. "On Daxam, we have many relationships when we are younger." Rae smirked, having heard the stories of playboy Mon-El when he first got to Earth. "Yes, part of it is for fun but we do eventually commit. Those relationships are to find ourselves, figure out what we need in another. Some relationships don't work for everything in your life – and that's fine. You can have friends you only share certain things with, but we believe the person you are meant to be will fit into every aspect of your life. Be complete with you."

"Wasn't arranged marriage a thing on Daxam and Krypton?" Rae asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. Especially for royals… but you're missing my point," Mon said.

"I think I am. Maybe don't try to give romantic tips, especially when you don't have someone of your own." Rae remarked.

"Only trying to help," Mon pointed out. "And just because I don't have anyone now, doesn't mean it doesn't give me a right to give you advice. If someone doesn't fit, you just won't work."

"Frankie and I are fine," Rae defended at this, not sure why Mon seemed to be encouraging her to split from her boyfriend. "But I've got to go. If this plan is going to work, I need to run," Rae said; members of the League had already left to take their positions – everyone placing themselves around Central-National as bait. When the Reverse Flash bit, Rae would run up and lead him into the trap where Clark and Mon were waiting. Rae gave Mon a smile though as she left through a zap tunnel.

"Why were you giving her romantic tips?" Clark asked – all the League had gone but the two of them.

"Because you said yourself – Frankie is not the one who she should be with. And with her putting her emotions behind those walls you encouraged her to build, maybe she will never find the right person," Mon pointed out.

"In my experience when the right person comes into your life, no matter how big the walls are, they will worm their way through and break them down," Clark said putting a hand on Mon's back. "Come on, let's go do this."

….

Clark and Mon were waiting now.

They had Krypto with them as well. They could hear on the coms as the Reverse Flash had gone after Nate, but Rae had interrupted.

"Good girl," Clark whispered to himself as he heard Rae get the Reverse Flash angry enough to race her, saving Nate's life.

"Incoming," Rae called as she was running towards them now. Clark used his freeze breath, along with Krypto as Rae slid down to avoid it. The freezing air hitting right into the Reverse Flash.

The plan was for Mon to grab the Reverse Flash and put a power dampener on him while he was weakened by the cold… but it didn't work out well, as the Reverse Flash ran through the freeze breath, not even slowing, heading right for Clark.

Mon was fast though and pushed Clark out of the way, taking the attack himself. The Reverse Flash's arm went through him. Krypto growled but Clark was shocked. Rae didn't react as she ran right at the Reverse Flash.

"You think I was not prepared for the cold?" The Reverse Flash teased as Rae chased him. Krypto jumped at the Reverse Flash, who went to kill the dog, but Rae pushed him back. The aim was off and only hit Krypto's leg, making the dog fall over, but Rae stood in front of him, not letting the Reverse Flash at the dog she loved.

Meanwhile, Clark was leaning over Mon, who was clearly dying from the injury.

"Why…?" Clark whispered. "It was meant for me."

"She needs you more than me," Mon whispered, coughing as the life left him.

Reverse Flash laughed as he saw the man on the floor, but he could see the rest of the League coming. The Hawks, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, were in the air.

"This was fun. Gotta go!" Reverse Flash called as he ran off.

"Flash, no!" Clark called instantly, knowing Rae was ready to run. "He wins this one. Krypto, you okay?" Krypto slowly stood up. His leg was injured but he would heal. "Come on. Let's go to the Hall of Justice."

Clark picked up Mon's body and Rae followed him to the zap tunnel, with Krypto flying near her. She was angry and could hear on the coms the others talking but didn't listen. Clark though went right to freezing Mon.

"What will happen to him?" Rae asked about Mon. "He has no family. He's the last."

"After this is over, I'll see into Daxamite ritual on burying," Clark said. "For now though, anyone who has no one to bury them are better off here." They still had Diana frozen here as well; no one knowing how to get her body back to her people. The ones with human identities they had faked human deaths for them; all of them having someone to take the body and bury. Even Bruce had his butler, Alfred.

Krypto moaned though, in pain from the attack.

"I better get him somewhere to heal," Clark said at this, turning around to give Rae a hug. Rae latched onto that hug. "He was prepared for this. Think of a new plan."

"Me?" Rae asked.

"Yes, you," Clark said with a nod. He knew Rae needed to start leading – she needed to start making plans. "You said once that you think at superspeed." Clark pointed out, and Rae nodded. It was true – a speedster could think superfast, as well as move with speed. "Good. Then use that to your advantage; figure out every plan and the possibility of failure. Do it faster than anyone else could." Rae gave a nod, taking a seat at the Hall of Justice. She was clearly going to use the computer here to help her.

Clark went and picked up his dog.

…

Clark knew where to take his dog as he flew with the injured Krypto, landing outside the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary a few minutes later – a zoo of Kryptonian animals, under a large glass dome lit with red lighting. He went to the back door of the large dome, typing in the code and opening the door. He felt his powers leave him as he walked towards his childhood home. The Kent Farm.

Kara was in the kitchen, eating take out. Misty, her Golden Retriever, was there and she ran up seeing her mate in Clark's arm. Clark gently put his dog down.

"What happened to Krypto?" Kara asked, going into vet mode. She was a trained veterinary.

"Reverse Flash," Clark said. "Flash stopped him from killing Krypto, but he got injured." Kara was on the dog right away, checking the injury to his leg.

"Would heal faster in the yellow sun," Kara commented as she got out her supplies to wrap the dog's leg. "What is it with this Reverse Flash? How many Justice League members have died already?"

"10," Clark said sadly. "He got Valor today."

"Too bad. Valor was cute," Kara said as she took care of the dog. "Clark, maybe… you should let the Flash handle her own enemy? Stay away."

"I can't," Clark said a little sadly. "The Reverse Flash is not going after the Flash. He's going after the League – the entire League – and I'm leader now. My place is there, fighting him." This was hard for Clark. He loved his cousin, had helped her to where she was now and he knew she had so much growing to do, commitment issues to get over – love to find – and he knew he was not going to be there. He knew he wasn't going to survive.

And he could not tell her that.

"But Krypto doesn't. I want him safe." Clark decided, Krypto giving out a moan and a bark. "He's with you, until this is over."

"Misty will be happy," Kara said. She had finished wrapping Krypto's leg and gave him a stroke.

Clark gave a smile and hugged his cousin, kissing her head. "If something happens to me…" Clark started.

"Clark!" Kara started, not wanting to hear it, but Clark continued anyway.

"Kara, if something happens to me, Krypto is yours," Clark said. "And the Fortress. That belongs to you too. Got it?" Kara didn't say anything. "Kara, you got it?"

"Yes," Kara said with a nod. "But it's not going to happen. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're Superman, after all."

Clark gave Kara a smile and then took out a small box he had on his person.

He showed Kara the diamond ring inside. He had been thinking for a long time, about proposing to Lois and letting them be married officially, before he died. But it seemed he ran out of time. "Hide this will you," Clark said, putting the ring in Kara's hand. "For Lois." At least in some way Lois would get the ring.

"About time," Kara said with a smile. "You'll get this Reverse Flash and then we can plan a wedding."

Clark gave his cousin a smile as he left the house. It was hard to keep it together as he walked back to the exit… his mind was made up though as, instead of going to Metropolis, he decided to go to the Fortress – to record some special messages.

….

Thing didn't get better.

Rae had thought that magic users might be their best shot again Reverse Flash, but Zatara had been the next to be killed – along with his very own daughter, Zatanna. The Reverse Flash had left a messaged in their blood, saying the girl was easy to trick.

Rae kicked a chair as they came back from another failed trap – this time using both Clark's freeze breath with Aquaman water. The Reverse Flash had run on top of the ice that formed, and killed John Strewart, waiting at the top.

"How does he always know?" Rae asked angrier than ever now

"He somehow knows the League," Alan stated. "Sometimes you need to think outside the box."

"How?" Rae asked.

"That's why they call it a box," Alan shrugged. "It's not easy to find out what's outside of it. You need to do something you'd never think to do before."

"If I'll never think of it, how can I think of it to do it?" Rae said, confused at her own wording.

"That's the tricky part," Alan stated, but knew Rae would get it eventually. He knew, eventually, she would figure it out – even if he didn't know what she came up with.

"Another thought – where's Firestorm?" Clark voiced. Firestorm was the only member of the League who had not showed up today. Most people were quiet and down anyway, not saying much; the weight of the League's death bringing everyone down, but even so it wasn't hard to miss Firestorm.

"I'll message him," Paula, otherwise known as Artemis, said, sending both Martin and Ronnie a message.

Martin didn't answer, but soon the League systems were blinking with an incoming message. Ronnie was on the screen.

"Martin's dead," Ronnie said without waiting. "I just… I felt it."

"What happens to… you know?" It was Firehawk; a female singular version of Firestorm who everyone knew had a crush on Ronnie. She was asking about the men's connection.

"Martin and I are connected. I simply can't live without him," Ronnie said sadly. "The Firestorm matrix is going to go unstable. I don't think… I know I have days left."

Everyone was quiet at this. They had just lost John and now they'd lost Martin at the same time and going to lose Ronnie soon again.

"HR," Rae said suddenly, breaking the quiet. "You said think outside the box. HR Wells is brilliant and STAR Labs has helped us before. Maybe they can again?"

"Go get Ronnie, bring him to STAR," Clark said with a smile. Rae had just stepped up like a leader without even realizing it; the team pushing her was working. "See if HR can save him." Rae gave a nod, putting her goggles on and running out through a zap tunnel. Everyone else started moving, suddenly feeling reinvigorated that someone could be saved.

Alan took Clark aside though and whispered to him, not wanting to break the faith of the League: "You know HR can't save Ronnie," Hal and Arthur had joined the group. With Mon, John, and Diana dead they were the last four who knew to help Rae.

"But she stepped up," Clark said. "She's becoming the person we met."

"I saw it too," Hal said with a nod. It was working.

….

HR had agreed to help and a couple of days later Rae was checking in on him.

HR had Ronnie connected to various devices and was drumming with his drumsticks; something he liked to do when thinking, or eating, or literally any time of the day.

"HR…?" Rae said, rolling her eyes. This man always got on her nerves, but he was also helpful. "Can you save him?"

"We'd need to find another meta with similar meta human transformative abilities," HR said, looking at the screen, "to take the half place. Unfortunately, we have to run DNA on everyone on Earth. I already started scanning known metas in systems and the ones STAR has helped, but… he's not well."

Rae looked over to Ronnie. Fire was surrounding him; he was clearly trying to control it.

"We don't have time left," HR said sadly. "He's going to blow."

Rae took a deep breath.

"Flash," Ronnie said. "Get me out of here… I can't hold on anymore."

"Okay," Rae said, holding back her tears, knowing she had to say goodbye to another friend – she had always liked Ronnie. "HR, thanks for trying. Come on Firestorm." Rae grabbed her friend and started to run, ignoring the burning, knowing she would heal.

"That girl is a born leader. Takes it to heart," HR said to himself. "You know… I should put that in my next book."

….

Rae ran out into the wasteland as fast as she could and, with momentum, threw Ronnie into the air. Just in time too, as when she stopped, the explosion shook the air and the ground, blowing her back as she shielded her eyes from the light and heat.

Ronnie was gone though. Rae took a moment to sit on the ground looking up, taking deep breaths and letting the tears come through. If Reverse Flash wanted to break her, he had done that… but she needed to break him to, she needed to take him down.

"You know, that wasn't a bad idea." Rae was not surprised by Clark's voice as he joined her on the floor. "HR was close. If he had more time… but that's the type of thinking the Justice League needs sometimes – to grab people from the outside. Batman would have done the same."

"He would have tried his own company," Rae pointed out, and Clark had to hide a laugh at that.

"You know why Batman always voted last for new members to join us?" Clark asked and Rae gave Clark a look, wondering where this was going. "It wasn't to be the tiebreaker, although that was a plus; it was so he could vote with the majority. If someone was going to get into the League, he knew to vote with them. If it looked like the newbie wouldn't get in, he voted against. It was better for everyone to feel wanted by the leader."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rae asked. It seemed a weird thing to talk about in front of what was now Ronnie Raymond last resting place.

The real answer was that Clark knew Rae needed that knowledge, to help when she would eventually lead the League herself. But he needed a different excuse. "I just wanted to see you smile," Clark said, but it had done the trick. "And I want you to remember those little things about them."

"Why?" Rae asked.

"Bruce's quarks, Ronnie's pizza obsession, Diana's protection, Mon's charm… the things that made them people," Clark said. "Don't remember their deaths; take in who they were. Take them into your heart. Let what they taught you be a part of you, because only then will they never die. Because they will be here." Clark pointed at Rae's heart and Rae put her hand there. "Come on. We have friends to avenge."

Clark stood up and held out his hand to Rae who took it and let him lift her up.

…..

After Ronnie, Red Tornado had been the next to go. No one knew what the Reverse Flash had done as they had just found him in pieces. Rae suspected it has something to do with the vibrations a speedster could vibrate at, but it didn't matter. They had brought Red Tornado's pieces back to Watchtower, where the group were trying to figure out how to fix and reactivate him.

Rae was currently with Clark and Alan, the trio looking over the pieces of their friend as the remaining members of the League assessed the bits of their A.I, friend.

"Hawkman and Hawkgirl have fallen," Nate's voice came over the coms, having been alerted to a minor smuggling ring lead by some aliens and being team up with the Hawks. "Reverse Flash came at us as we were fighting those aliens. I'm barely able to hold him off."

"Get out of there!" Clark ordered.

"I can't. He's running around me at superspeed. I don't know what he's trying to do," Nate said, sounding scared and confused.

"I'm on my way," Rae said, opening a zap tunnel and running fast – faster than she normally would, running to where her friend needed her.

But as she approached, she knew it was too late – she could see the Reverse Flash running at Nate, who was steeled up, ready to take the supersonic punch, Rae wanting to block her enemy, going to push herself to get extra speed. It wasn't enough though as Reverse Flash hit Nate in the chest, Citizen Steel flying far before Rae could get to the Reverse Flash.

The Reverse Flash laughed as he dodged the punch, the two speedsters going to blows at each other.

"No, not yet," Reverse Flash said, vibrating his voice. They were equally matched and Reverse Flash knew other League members would be on their way. "I will have my vengeance on you. I'm only getting started."

Rae was prepared to chase as Reverse Flash sped off, but she paused – the Hawks bodies were nearby, and Rae went to check on Nate. His steel was gone, but his costume was dented, bent on his chest. Rae checked for a pulse and there was none.

"How…?" It was Mari who asked. She had arrived with Clark and the others. "His steel?"

"Supersonic punch," Rae said closing Nate's eyes. "He had no shot."

"Get the bodies to the Hall of Justice," Clark instructed as League members started to collect the bodies.

….

"People are starting to get worried," Mari said to Rae, for once they were out of their hero costumes, the two having decided to do a girl's shopping trip to lighten their mood. "Alan's death got caught on tape." Alan had been the next one to die after Nate. "You can sense it."

Rae knew what Mari was talking about – with the League slowly losing members, people were getting scared. The League that protected them for so long was falling.

"Once we get him…" Rae whispered, but she was starting to doubt it.

"We'll get him," Mari said with a nod. "You know, you would look good in that dress. Maybe for Frankie."

"Frankie?" Rae said. "I spend so many nights at Watchtower now I don't know when I last saw him. He keeps texting me. Coming by my work. He wants to help…"

"Maybe he…" Mari started, but never finished her sentence as, in a flash, her totem was off her neck and her neck was snapped. She fell to the floor, the ghost of her sentence still on her lips. Rae stared in shock. She had never seen the Reverse Flash while she was in her human identity before. He was too fast for a normal person to see, but Rae could see and hear him.

"No time, and no one is safe," Reverse Flash said tossing the necklace at Rae. "I don't need a trinket." And he was gone.

"Mari?" Rae said, bending down. She had already hit the button on her communicator and J'onn was the first to respond. He was fast thankfully, as people just had only just started to notice the girl who had fallen.

J'onn picked her up. "I'm taking her to the hospital, do not worry, miss," J'onn said officially, even though they both knew she was dead. It was a cover up though, so neither Mari nor Rae's identity were exposed.

Rae didn't know what to do besides hide Mari Totem and get out of the mall and to Watchtower as fast as possible.

….

Since Mari's death, the Reverse Flash had not been quiet. Helena and her sister Paula were the next to go – followed by Hal Jordan, Firehawk then followed.

There were only six Justice League members left. The world was panicking and there was nothing they could do.

"Arthur," Clark said as he landed by the waterfront. Arthur had requested they meet there. They were the final two who knew about Rae's future. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to return to Atlantis," Arthur said. "And stay there."

"Arthur?" Clark said, confused. "We all accepted we were going to die."

"And I was thinking… my kingdom needs me," Arthur said. "Maybe if I leave the Justice League for good I can survive. And Rae can still become who she needs to become. Clark, I'm a King; I need to think of my people and my son. I'm sorry my friend, I did everything I could to help prepare her. I think she's ready."

"I won't try to talk you out of it," Clark said. "But I'd wish you to stay and face death with me."

"There's no one I would rather face death with," Arthur said, holding out his hand.

Clark went to take it but before he could he found himself hit with an unknown blast and was flying in the air. He was disoriented for a moment but got himself together as he spun to look down. Arthur was in a battle with the Reverse Flash – the speedster having some type of weapon in his hands. The weapon hurting Arthur, whose Atlantean skin usually handled human weapons well.

Clark went flying down towards them as the Reverse Flash hit into Arthur with the weapon again. A clear deathblow.

"Orm sends his greetings!" The Reverse Flash laughed to the dying Aquaman. Clark didn't understand it as he nevertheless sent freeze breath at the Reverse Flash.

Clark had enough of the deaths – and he knew he was going to die; he wanted to take control of that, to let it be today. Clark started to punch but he knew speedsters well; the Reverse Flash was too fast for him as he put his hand to Clark's chest and Clark froze. He powered up his eyes, ready to strike.

"Do it but I will make sure you hurt," Clark threatened.

"No," The Reverse Flash said, backing up and surprising Clark. "You can't die without her seeing it." Clark used this opportunity as he let out the heat vision, but the Reverse Flash phased through it. "She loves you too much. She will watch you die and that will be how I break her."

"No!" Clark whispered, but Reverse Flash had gone.

He bent down besides Arthur's dead body as if he was talking to his friend. "He doesn't know her as well as he thinks – he should have killed me now. Making her watch me die will be what makes her strong, stronger than ever before." Clark closed Arthur's eyes. "I'll get you back to your people for burial – and don't worry about your son. I'm sure he will be fine. I know mine will be." Clark picked up the man and flew to the Hall of Justice.

Another one was gone.

….

"It's getting lonely in here," Rae said as she came into Watchtower.

Clark, Courtney, and J'onn were there. Cat had told her to go and take the day off, even if she wasn't sure what to do with the Justice League falling. There was a lot of news to tell at CatCo, but even Cat didn't want to tell this news.

"Where's Constantine?" Rae looked around for him as she said it.

"Dead," Courtney commented, not even fazed to say it.

"He was found in his bed, naked," Clark added, still reeling from Aquaman's death the other day now.

"So, he was killed while having sex," Rae said with shrug, knowing their magical friend well. "Wait… was he sleeping with the Reverse Flash?"

"Since we can't find his partner, that's the thought," Clark said.

"It's likely he was roused into bed though," J'onn added, knowing Constantine would never befriend someone like the Reverse Flash without knowing it.

Rae sighed. The Reverse Flash would go to any lengths to getting them, it seemed. Not that there were many to get now. Four members were left in a League that use to be 30-strong.

"What do we do now?" J'onn added, but no one had an answer. "I'm not letting him win."

"Me either," Stargirl said.

"No one is," Clark said. "I'll fight until my last breath."

"I'm sorry," Rae said. "I don't know why he hates me, but this is all my…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Clark, Courtney, and J'onn said as one.

Clark moved over to Rae and put his hands on her shoulders.

"None of this is your fault," Clark said, looking Rae in the eyes. "Whatever his reason is, whatever he thinks you did to him, you didn't make him kill. The fact you can't even remember who he could possibly be shows it's all in his head."

"Can't remember…?" J'onn said, suddenly in thought. "If I could look through your memories, maybe I could see something you did not."

"Go for it," Rae said without even thinking it through. She had been trying to figure out her connection the Reverse Flash all this time – even Frankie, who she had seen once or twice since Mari's death, had been shooting out ideas of former enemies of theirs, from before Rae had even joined the league, but Rae shrugged them off, knowing they couldn't go to the lengths of Reverse Flash.

J'onn moved forward, putting a hand on Rae's head, and started looking through her memories, searching her entire life; paying close attention to every moment of Rae's lifespan as it flashed before his eyes. That was when he noticed something.

Breaking from Rae he stepped back.

"So?" Courtney asked, arms folded now.

"I…" J'onn paused, not wanting to say this until he was sure. He was looking at Rae. He knew the two weren't the closest, but he could not let her know his suspicion. "No. I'm sorry, I have no idea." He lied, unsure why he was lying. "I've to go. Places to be."

Before the remaining League members could even question his motives, J'onn left Watchtower, heading to Central-National as he flew over the city.

He had to find one human – and he had met this human before; knew him through Rae's memories. He located the mind at a warehouse, finding him in the Reverse Flash's outfit.

He hadn't been noticed by the man, and J'onn was about to leave, to tell the others why he had lied and reveal the truth about who the Reverse Flash was, but he was suddenly engulfed in flame.

"You found me," the Reverse Flash, sped to face J'onn, his mask back up. "But no one else… they don't know."

The Reverse Flash was holding a flamethrower, shooting it again at J'onn, who tried to get away from it, but fire was his weakness. It was making him slower and burning him as he turned and ran, the Reverse Flash chasing him with the weapon.

They ended up on a public street with people yelling when they saw the burning Martian Manhunter.

Reverse Flash was laughing as he came up.

"She loves you," J'onn whispered, weakly now and knowing that from Rae's memories. Rae held great love for this man.

"I never loved her," the Reverse Flash said and hit him with flames again.

"Ba–!" J'onn tried, but Reverse Flash intensified the flamethrower, keeping it on the Martian until his body was burnt to a crisp. He looked up and could see Superman flying towards them, knowing Rae was probably nearby, so the Reverse Flash ran.

By the time Rae, Clark, and Courtney got there, the Reverse Flash long gone, J'onn's body was crumbling in the flames. Clark put it out, but there wasn't anything left of J'onn.

The three looked at each other in horror.

"He searches my mind and then dies," Rae said angrily. "He's here. In my city."

"He found something he did not tell us," Courtney said.

"But what?" Rae asked, looking at their friend. There wasn't enough of him left to take to the Hall of Justice to freeze. There was nothing to even bury now.

….

"It's just me and you," Clark was saying. "Everyone's gone."

"Courtney," Rae mumbled, Stargirl having died hours after J'onn.

"We'll take him." Clark had made up a plan for Rae. He knew it was time. He was the last one left.

"After we get him, what do we do?" Rae asked.

"Rebuild the league," Clark said resolutely. "There are other heroes out there. Starling already has those Canaries."

Rae gave a nod. "Yeah. We'll get him," Rae said as she walked out the zap tunnel.

"You will," Clark said under his breath.

Last night he had spent with his family, knowing it would be the last time he could. It didn't torture him knowing that he would die, but it did with the knowledge that Lois, Jason, Ellen and even Kara didn't know he knew he would die. He was Superman, after all.

Clark took a breath as he went through the zap tunnel, not looking back as he took his position on the street. Rae had set up traps, and Clark was the bait.

As Clark saw the familiar trail of the speedster coming, he knew he had gotten through Rae's traps. Clark stood there, ready to pretend to fight and then paused as it felt like a dam had cracked in is head – the memories of the future that had been taken away from coming back.

He remembered looking at the statues. Three females standing before him.

_"Who's that?" He had asked, pointing at the female statue. _

_ "The Flash," Imra, a member of the future Justice League who had recruited him, said. _

_ "No, it's not," Clark had said, having thought of Jay Garrick._

_ "The Flash you know daughter," Imra had smiled. "She takes her father's place. Fills his shoes and more. She ends up leading a New Justice League, along with White Canary and Supergirl." Imra had pointed at the other two statues. _

_ "She wears my symbol," Clark had said, looking curiously at the other woman. _

_ "She's your cousin," Imra commented. "She was sent to Earth to protect you but her pod… well, she'll arrive in a couple year – give or take. From your time perspective, obviously." Clark had listened, but he had noticed something else. "Hey, wait… you can't go into the Flash and Supergirl Museum!"_

_ "Why would they have a museum together?" Clark has asked as he walked in – the first thing he saw was a hologram of the Flash kissing Supergirl. _

_It hadn't bothered him, and no one could pull him out of that museum as he looked at every single image, every artefact, every recorded battle. He saw their wedding, their family, their children..._

Clark was dragged out of the good memory by Rae yelling.

He had not felt the arm go through his chest or even his body fall to the floor. Rae put her hands on the wound, trying to put pressure on it. "You can't die! You're Superman. The yellow sun will heal you. Just hold on..."

As Clark looked at Rae, he was not seeing the crying girl in front of him, but the woman she would become – a different outfit on her, knowing that sometime in the future she must get rid of this original costume – a smile on her face, and on Kara's. Clark smiled, knowing the only time he ever saw the cousin he loved and the girl who was like a sister to him truly happy was when he had visited that future.

He raised his arm going to move her hair.

"Tell Ka…" There were so many ways to finish that sentence: Tell Kara I love her; tell Kara she's lucky; tell Kara to be happy; tell Kara I am happy to die to make her happy... There were so many ways to finish it, but none of them Rae could hear. His hand dropped limply to his side as he took his last breath.

Rae didn't know the peace her friend had found in his final moments – she just felt the loss of her mentor, of her League she loved so much.

"No, no you have to live!" Rae knew it was useless though; he was gone.

"Just me and you now," Reverse Flash taunted from the side, having remained there. "But don't worry. I'm going to kill everyone you care about before killing you."

"What did I ever do to you?" Rae asked, tears in her eyes. She felt defeated. She couldn't even muster the energy to face up to the Reverse Flash, even though she so wanted to. She just held on to Superman's body.

"You destroyed my life," he growled, and ran off.

Rae was aware of the shocked crowd as she picked up Superman and ran back to the Hall of Justice.

She used her foot to press a button and the wall opened, a move Superman himself had taught her recently. Rae put Superman in the cryogenic box, much like her other comrades, and pushed another button. The lid to the box closed and cold air sped around the body for a moment. Rae pushed another button and the box disappeared behind the wall. She felt numb.

Rae moved off to the zap tunnel.

"Watchtower," Rae said, her voice hollow. Rae went through it, almost on autopilot now.

She didn't stop moving as she went to the robot in pieces on the floor, nearby. Clark having been trying to fix him earlier, but to no luck.

"Turn on," Rae said, pushing a couple out buttons, but having no idea what to do. "You're a robot, you can't die too. Come on Tornado, turn on!"

It was useless though, and she wasn't sure how long it was before someone else entered the room.

"Hey," Frankie's spoke. "I saw what happened…"

"How did you get in here?" Rae asked, looking through watery eyes. "Only Justice League allowed."

"And I can create portals anywhere," Frankie said. "You need help."

"Everyone died," Rae said.

"You can travel back in time," Frankie tried. "Why not go to the past and warn the League?"

"Do you know how dangerous time travel is?" Rae asked, standing up now to look at Frankie in shock. "You think I haven't considered it? Time travel is just too dangerous. I travel back and warn the League, save them all, and then suddenly a nuke goes off destroying the world! Time travel can never be messed with. Never."

"Then you must face him on your own," Frankie said, biting his lip.

"Or…" Rae thought, a new idea coming to her; remembering her friends telling her to think out of the box and wishing she had thought of this before. But she had been only too used to ignoring Frankie recently – maybe his presence here had brought it up. "Other worlds. You have the power to open portals to other worlds..." Rae moved toward Frankie, feeling determined. He stood his ground though because she knew he hated the concept of the multiverse. "He knew everything! He knew how we think, what we'd do. Maybe bringing in another world… someone from outside the box."

"No," Frankie said. "I told you long ago: The worlds are meant to be separate. No matter what some of my counterparts think."

"What does that mean?" Rae asked.

"There are certain worlds where my counterparts not only travel, but… they have made a communication system. These connected worlds, they talk and travel all the time." Rae glared at Frankie at this now, unable to believe it was so simple. "What?"

"Is there any danger to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"Well… part of the multiverse has been destroyed," Frankie said.

"Due to them traveling?" Rae asked.

"No…" Frankie admitted.

"I want to go to one of these connected worlds and ask for help. Which one would you suggest?" Rae knew Frankie had been spying on them. That was simple to tell. His resistance was deeply seated, however, but there was no other option she could see.

"I have been watching them and using their names – they do name the worlds, so weird some of the names… I would say the bests ones to go to are either Prime Earth or Karry Universe. Both seem to have it together, for the most part."

"What's a Karry?" Rae asked, and Frankie shrugged.

"I cannot figure that out," Frankie said dismissively, "but I think that's the world you would like." Rae raised an eyebrow. "They have their own Justice League – it's different from ours, but it's a League." Considering their current Justice League now only had Rae in it, anything would be different. "Actually, it's called the Justice League. Besides they also have the most advanced technology in the connected worlds. Prime has a League, although they call it a Society and their tech is… sub-par. Karry is your best bet."

"Okay," Rae said, having been convinced when Frankie said the words 'Justice League'. "Open the portal to this Karry Universe."

"Rae…" Frankie began, still not moving.

"Please, Frankie. I must. Reverse Flash wouldn't realize, he wouldn't see it coming. I need to try. He's going after everyone I love, everyone I know. How long until it's Nora, Henry or Barry? How long before it's you? You once said I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and right now I do. But with Reverse Flash… I've got to do this. Please, open a portal to Karry." Frankie gave a look, but knew Rae was serious, the speech was convincing, so with a sigh, he took out his reasonably normal-looking glasses and put them on. He opened a portal between himself and Rae, to which the speedster ran through it.

…

Rae ran out into the street where an obvious speedster and a Kryptonian were fighting some strange creatures – she didn't hesitate before joining in the fight; using arm tornado on the odd enemy before being joined by their speedster in a similar attack.

She felt like part of a team again and it felt good to fight besides them – and win. It was just like old times, even if everything stopped when the creatures fell over.

Rae let the two from this Earth talk on their earpieces, suspecting they were communicating with other members of their own Justice League.

She looked them over as she waited, noting that the male speedster she fought besides was dressed all in red besides, some yellow and blue behind his symbol, while the girl was wearing a red skirt and blue shirt but she was turned at an angle where Rae couldn't see the costume in it's full. The girl was attractive too, she noticed.

Rae them smiled when she noticed the familiar white dog with them. Krypto. She hadn't seen her Krypto in a while, wondering where Clark had put him since he had been injured. Would she ever find out with Clark now dead?

"Who are you?" The speedster finally asked. He's voice was familiar, but Rae could not place it.

"I'm the Flash," Rae said simply, before pausing. "Well, at least the Flash of my world. I assume you're this Earth's Flash?" He nodded as Rae looked over the female in full now. "You wear the same symbol as… oh… Superman." Rae choked as she took in the symbol.

"He's my cousin," the female Kryptonain said, and that surprised Rae. Her Clark had never mentioned a cousin – maybe she was not on her Earth, but instantly Rae hoped she was there. Maybe Kara having Krypto with her was the key. Could her Clark have left his Krypto with his Kara?

"Interesting," Rae finally voice said though, deciding on her next words.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush." Rae finally decided on her words. "I came here because I need help…" the Kryptonian and the Flash paused at this, looking to one another. "I need help taking down the Reverse Flash."

Post Chapter Note: Phew! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this special anniversary chapter. Now, if for some reason you have not read the corresponding concluding Karry Universe chapters, please go to Karry and read them – they're chapters 85 and 86.

Please REVIEW for New Justice's second anniversary.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
